Imagine if
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She walked proudly through the haters, through the envy and jealousy. She was Sakura Haruno, now Sound's princess.


She stretched her sore muscles, oh God, Sasuke had come over last night and she just _**had**_ to use her chance, they were destined to be rivals because of the last name they carried and it could not be more ironic.

Sasuke Uchiha was Sakura Haruno's lover, who could have told? It was such a surprise to meet him at the very same place where she used to go to pick flowers, the white buds had blossomed, turning into pink, Cherry Blossoms. They were beautiful and breathtaking.

-_Flashback-_

_He had been resting by the Sakura tree when she came, his white horse was resting when her black Philly, she was shocked but nerveless sat next to the young man._

"_Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" she asked innocently, her face covered by the hood resting on her womanly body. "None of your business." If there was anything that Sakura hated about herself, it was her temper._

"_Look, Asshole, I asked a question, and it would be polite for you to answer!" she snapped, she already hated the pretty boy. Said man was looking at her with a shocked look. Nobody had ever dared to even look at him, his surname causing respect in Oto. _

_The filed was in the space between Oto and Konoha, it was a neutral territory and the young woman sat next to the brooding Uchiha. "My name is Sakura, yours is?" she had taken the hood off in that exact moment, causing Sasuke to stare, never had he seen a woman so beautiful._

"_Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." and at the sound of that last name. "I figured. I'm Sakura Haruno. Does it ring a bell?" she teased._

_Soon they were talking and laughing, well, she was at least, he just smirked._

_-End of flashback-_

They had been secretly seeing each other for almost a year now, and she had no regrets.

* * *

He woke up later that evening, his onyx eyes blinking slowly before looking at his surrounding. Man, was he tired, Sakura had been kinky the night before and he was somewhat sore from the rope.

He had never felt like this for any woman, he… loved her. However, his surname was a taboo for her family and vice versa. It could never work.

A soft knock echoed in the room, and Sasuke made himself decent before the servants could come in. A young woman came in, she was sweet and all but had feeling for him, feeling he most definitely did not reciprocate.

Her head hung low and she walked towards him. "Uchiha-sama, Fugaku-dono requests your being in the meeting room at 4 pm.," she said with a blush. She was the luckiest maid in the whole mansion, she had just seen her Sasuke-sama wake up and shirtless.

"Aa. You can leave now." he said and waited until she left to get out of bed. It was bad enough that maids followed him, but actually sneaking into everywhere he went was just plain creepy. He smirked at the thought of Sakura, she was nothing like them.

He got dressed and walked to the breakfast table, he still had several hours until the meeting with his father.

He walked out to the garden after breakfast, his mother was having tea with his brother. He really loved his mother but he couldn't tell her about Sakura, she was important and she couldn't lose her now.

He sat down with them and talked about normal things, economy, politics and such. He was an Uchiha, he could never disrespect his Clan, he could never relax like he did with Sakura.

He was so lost with his thoughts he didn't hear his mother speaking to him, he apologized and paid attention to his mother.

"Sasu-chan, you know very well your father is waiting for us. Let's head to the meeting room." his mother was always sweet and kind and yet she could be mean when she wanted to.

---

He was sitting in his seat when his father walked in, he stood and bowed, like he did every time.

"Sasuke." his grave voice echoing around the room and Sasuke tensed. "Father."

"I've come to notice that you are reaching the age in which you should be married." he started, but Sasuke cut him off, "I'm only 18." his jaw was tight.

"Your mother and I were married by the mere age of 19". That single sentence seemed to choose his destiny. "You'll find a respectable lady and you will marry her." the order was very clear.

One of the councilors stood and started. "Karin Yimiko, a lady from mist." Sasuke had met her before, she was annoying as hell.

There was no way in hell he would leave his Sakura for some other woman, she was his one. That was it. He stood up and smirked. "I know who to marry." he spoke clear and once more, the voice seemed to echoes.

" And who is this woman, Sasuke-Chan?" his mother asked and the smirk that came form Sasuke's lips was definite.

"Sakura Haruno." it was absolute. She would marry him.

His father's knuckles clenched until they cracked, and his mother was… beaming. What the hell? His father stood up and his mother did too.

"Sasuke, are you out of your mind, a marriage with a Haruno would mean…-" "An alliance, dear." his mother continued. In addition, he smirked.

"Good. I'll let her know."

And so that night, when they met, Sasuke warned her. Well, as sweetly as he could. "You'll be marrying me." he could still see her surprised face in his mind. It was just… adorable.

The next month, there she was, walking into Sound, through the haters, the jealous women and the ogling men. She could stand it.

She was now Sound's princess and future queen. Just great.


End file.
